Nemesis
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: The White House response to Thor's ship entering earth's atmosphere.
1. Chapter 1

Leo knocked on the door to the Oval office.

Yeah...

Good afternoon Mr. President.

What's up Leo?

We're needed in the Situation Room, Sir.  
President Bartlett sighed, wishing just for once that the world wasn't coming to an end. He rose from his chair and followed Leo.

* * *

Is the sky falling down Fitz?

In a manner of speaking; I'll let Major Davis brief you.

Mr. President, approximately 3hrs ago, Colonel O'Neill was beamed onto an Asguard spaceship. He found Thor in a critical condition on board. Apparently there are replicating mechanical bugs that have taken over the ship and have set a course for earth. However, I've spoken to NASA and they haven't detected anything out there. Colonel O'Neill was able to send a hologram of himself to explain the situation. The replicators are the main enemy of the Asguard. Those that have taken over the Belisner have completely taken over the ship, including disabling the out-beaming technology. O'Neill is trapped up there. He requested a load of explosives to prevent the ship from entering earth's atmosphere; however when the explosives were beamed up Captain Carter and Tealc went too. General Hammond wasn't too pleased, though he expected them to join him regardless.

So, what you're saying is there is an unidentifiable space craft heading towards earth, with SG1 trapped on board?

Yes Sir.

Where's Dr. Jackson? You didn't mention him in your briefing.

He's in the infirmary. He had his appendix out a few days ago.

Well, I guess he'd be pretty upset about being on earth. What else is NASA saying?

They can get a shuttle up there in 3 hours, but they'd be flying blind as the Asguard ship is cloaked.

Cloaking...I wish the Asguard would share that technology. Alright, we'll take it to DEFCON 3. Major Davis, get out to the SGC, I want you running point for this operation. I want updates every half hour, even if nothing's changed.  
President Bartlett rose and left the room, Leo following.

Leo, when was the last time we met with SG1?

Last November, for the State Dinner

God...we really need to spend more time with them. We owe them a lot.

I'm sure they have the situation under control. They're very capable people.

Yeah, I know.  
The President returned to his seat in the Oval office, thinking about all the missions he's found out about now that he's in this position. He thought about everything coming to an end. He didn't relish the thought of telling the world of the existence of the Stargate Program; the outcry by the nation, the threats by the rest of the world that the US and Russia are the only ones aware of it. He really didn't want this to be his problem.

* * *

Leo, any news from Major Davis

Yes Sir.

Alright, let's go.

* * *

Major Davis, what's going on over there?

Sir, the Asguard cloaking device has been removed and the ship's trajectory is aiming for the West Coast.

Okay. Admiral Fitzwallace; activate the military to DEFCON 2 and deploy fighter jets to attack the ship once it enters the earth's atmosphere. We have to consider making the SGC public knowledge during this time. We can't have mass panic, once the UFO freaks pick it up on radar. Suggestions?

Sir, I have faith in SG1 and their ability to prevent this outbreak. We should give them more time.

How much time do they need Major Davis?

It took a moment for Major Davis to respond. Over the phone, the President heard a siren and waited for him to return.

Major Davis, are you there? What's happening?

Mr. President, the Stargate was just beamed out of the mountain. Dr. Jackson believes that the rest of SG1 will use the Stargate to jump ship as the Belisner enters earth's atmosphere and starts to disintegrate. I would definitely hold off on going public, Sir.

Thank you Major Davis. Fitzwallace, make sure the second gate is deployed to the SGC. We need it up and running as soon as possible.

Yes Mr. President.

Okay. Can we say the falling object is a disused space station?

Yes Sir, it's been used in the past and has satisfied the public.

Is there any reason to suspect it will hit land? And what is the fallout if it hits the ocean?

Sir, we could be looking at a higher tidal wave hitting the coast. If it hits land, several thousand people will surely die, just on impact. I expect the disintegration will cause a fire ball.  
President Bartlett sighed and hung his head as he thought about all the information he'd just been told.

I want a full briefing on both scenarios in half an hour. We're calling it a disused space station in these briefings. Leo and I will meet with senior staff and CJ will prepare to brief the press.

* * *

Josh... Josh!

What?!

Leo said you have a senior staff meeting in 5 minutes.

We don't have senior staff 'til later. Did he say what it's about?

No, just that you have to be there, and that you have to tell Toby, Sam and CJ.

Okay, well I better go now then. I'll get them on the way. Can you move my meeting with the Deputy Whip to tonight; drinks somewhere?

Does it matter?

Course it matters. What do you mean?

Where do you wanna meet him?

Somewhere cheap

Josh walked towards the communications bullpen. Heading towards Toby's office he called out to the assistants

Ginger, Toby's going to need you.

Ginger followed Josh as he walked into Toby's office.

Toby, Leo wants a senior staff meeting in 5 minutes. We need to get Sam and CJ.

About what?

Didn't say. Do you have meetings you need to change?

No. Ginger, change Sam's meeting to 4 o'clock.

Okay.

Sam, your next meeting just got moved. We have senior staff.

Okay, what's it about?

I don't know!

Josh?

I don't know. Leo didn't give us any details. Sam, get CJ. We'll meet you there.

Hey CJ, what are you doing?

Just reading up on the latest wires. You?

I'm here to get you to a senior staff meeting. Leo said he wanted us there now.

Okay... do you know what it is?

No, neither do the others. Come on, we'll find out. CJ moved towards the door and walked towards Leo's office with Sam.

So, did you speak to the guy about the thing?

The man who had the fling with the guy...

...Who knew the girl who sold the thing? Yeah.

I was going to, but my meeting just got moved.

Okay, let me know how it goes. I'm sure to get questions on it in the next briefing.

* * *

Leo?

Margaret.

Senior staff is here.

Good. We'll be in the Oval if you need me.

You can go in now.

Leo, what's happening?

Come through, this meeting is with the President.  
Josh, Toby, Sam and CJ all shared a glance with one another as they walked through to the Oval office. Each took a seat on the lounges as Leo began the meeting.

The President and I just had a meeting in the Situation Room. There is a disused space station that is about to enter earth's atmosphere heading towards the West Coast. We are unsure at this stage about the exact location of it landing, whether it is land or sea. We have been told that it will disintegrate as it falls towards earth, resulting in a fire ball, eventually breaking into several pieces as it gets closer. Obviously the best scenario is that it falls into the ocean, and that's what we're hoping for.

How big is this thing? Josh asked

About the size of the West Wing, Leo replied.

Josh let out a descending whistle, CJ gasped and Sam looked shell-shocked. Toby's stoic face remained the same.

Yeah, my sentiments exactly; President Bartlett responded.

The room was quiet as each contemplated the situation.

Sir, once it enters earth's atmosphere how long will it take to reach us?

We're waiting for a full briefing from NASA within the hour. The more important issue is, do when tell the press and when? There was another pause as they contemplated their position. CJ was the first to respond.

Well, it would cause mass panic in California. If we say nothing and it hits land, we could be held negligent for not warning the public, but if we warn the public and it hits the ocean, then everyone would flee California, no doubt resulting in higher casualties, criminal events and mass psychosis.

There was a pause as someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Landingham stuck her head around the door.

Excuse me Mr. President, but I have Admiral Fitzwallace here, Sir.

Send him in.

Yes Sir.

Mr President, Leo. He nodded to the others seated in the Oval office.

What have you got for me, Fitz?

Well Sir, we have word from NASA that the disused space station has been sighted and has begun burning, following several explosions, as it falls into the atmosphere. It appears to be heading towards the ocean off the coast of California.

Any word from Major Davis?

No Sir. Preparations outlined in the briefing have begun, however as the best person qualified for the job is on a mission at the moment, it will take some time.

President Bartlett let out a long sigh. His thoughts immediately went out to SG1, hoping against hope that they managed to get out in time. Leo took up the conversation, allowing the President time to school his thoughts.

Admiral, how long will it take to reach the ocean? And have the fighter jets been deployed?

They were in the air as soon as the command was given. They will remain at a high altitude and begin attempts to break up the vessel as it falls. I'm guessing it will all take place within the hour.

And the tidal wave once it hits the ocean?

If it falls in several pieces, which is highly likely, we can be sure that it will only result in a higher king tide along the coast. A warning should be issued to the coastal towns along the west coast, no fishing, no swimming, no activity on the water for the next several days. We'll deploy the Navy to retrieve the debris.

Ok. Thanks Admiral. Mr. President?

Yeah. I think we'll wait it out. No sense in causing panic. Thank you Admiral. Let me know when it hits the ocean. Also, make sure Major Davis gets what he needs.

Thank you Mr. President.

CJ, I want you to write up a briefing for the press. Pass it on to Leo to make final adjustments. Sam, call the coast guard on the West Coast and inform him of the situation. I'll call the Governors and let them know what to expect.

Yes, Mr. President; replied Sam and CJ as they rose to leave. Josh and Toby stood as well as Leo and the President.

Sir, what do you want me and Toby to do?

Go back to work. Toby, I'll let you know if I'll need to add any sentiments to the upcoming speeches.

Thank you Mr. President. Josh and Toby walked towards the door. As Josh pulled the side door open, the President called out to him.

Yes Mr. President

Make sure you tell Donna this time.

Yes Sir.  
Josh and Toby left the Oval office. The office was quiet for a few moments as all the door were closed after they left.

Leo...

I know Mr. President. We just have to wait. SG1 seem to live longer than cats.

How long will it take them to get the second gate working?

I really don't know, but I could find out.

Thanks Leo.

* * *

Hey Carol, is she in?

Danny. She seemed really busy, but I'll ask.  
She moved towards the door, knocked and entered CJ's office without waiting for a reply.

What is it Carol?

Danny's here.

What does he want?

Didn't say

CJ sighed. It had been one really weird day. A space station falling out of the sky! Her briefing was almost done.

Give me 5 minutes.  
Carol walked out of her office to a waiting Danny.

Well?

She needs 5 minutes.

Okay. I can wait. I'm good at waiting.

Yes Danny.  
Carol smiled at him, thinking CJ should just give the guy a chance. CJ finished her train of thought, reread her briefing and emailed it to Leo. Taking a deep breath she tried to control the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the door to a waiting Danny.

So CJ, the sky's falling.

CJ gave him an exasperated look.

I just thought that since the world might be coming to an end, I should stake my claim now.

Danny...

He moved towards her stopping in front of her, close enough to gently brush his hands over her arms. CJ's eyes widened and feeling a little giddy took a step back to get some space between them again.

Danny, there's a briefing in 20 minutes. You can wait til then.

I didn't think you'd want to share.

I'm not.

Danny's lips curved up into a smile as he held her gaze.

CJ! Leo wants you; Carol called through the door.

Okay! Her gaze not leaving Danny's she called back to Carol.

You should go now, don't want to leave Leo waiting; Danny smirked at CJ.  
CJ walked past Danny to the door, turned quickly and pulled him in for a kiss. Her mouth pressed hard against Danny's, he quickly responded to her and opened his mouth...and in a moment she was gone.

* * *

Leo?

Margaret.

CJ's here.

Send her in. CJ walked in to Leo's office and took a seat opposite him.

Hi CJ, there's just a few things that I wanted to change in this briefing. Can we change the wording here and... here. He pointed to the print out that he had as CJ rose to glance across the desk.

Okay, I'll ask Toby for the right words. This is a pretty weird day, Leo.

I know, but you know we get briefings like this from NASA every week.

Yeah, just didn't believe them before. They shared a smile before Leo continued.

Ok, when's your next briefing.

10 minutes.

Okay, also I should know by then the exact location, so wait by your phone.  
CJ nodded and left his office heading towards the Communications bullpen.

* * *

Tobias

CJ; Toby ground out, not particularly enjoying the times when CJ used his full name.

Leo wants some word changes on my next briefing. Can you take a look?

Pass it over.  
He took a look at her briefing, picked up a pen and quickly changed the words marked out. He handed it back to CJ.

That was quick.  
CJ read the changes and understood once again why Toby is so good at his job. The word changes immediately changed the sentiment of the piece, allowing a more calming effect to reach her.

Thanks Toby. I have to wait by the phone now. Leo's got some last minute details to add.

I'll come with you.

Sam looked up from his desk as he saw Toby and CJ walk past. Not wanting to miss out on any discussions about the strange turn of events, he jumped up to follow. Once sitting inside CJ's office, Sam was the first to start the discussion.

Does anyone feel like they're in a sci-fi movie?

A little. No. CJ and Toby responded at the same time. They looked at each other and then at Sam, amusement dancing in their eyes.

What about the President? I think he knows more than he's letting on. Did you see the way he looked at Leo in the Oval office?

Of course he knows more than he's letting on! He only asked for our opinion on briefing the press. CJ cried out.

Don't read into it Sam...  
Toby's comment was cut short as the phone in CJ's office began to ring.

CJ Cregg... Hi Leo...okay...400 miles, that's barely going to reach the coast...okay...thanks Leo.

She put the phone down and turned to Toby and Sam.

The fire ball disintegrated into several pieces which are scattered 400 miles off the West coast. The Navy have been deployed to retrieve the debris. She made some notes and called out to Carol.

Carol, I'm ready to brief the press. Please call them into the press room.  
Toby and Sam returned to their offices and got back to the work they were doing before the sky began falling down.

* * *

President Bartlett moved from his desk, walked to Leo's office and leant on the door frame.

Leo. He rose from his chair immediately despite Jed's arms indicating for him to remain seated.

Mr President, it going to take some time to get the second gate working, especially as the best person qualified to get it working is Captain Carter.

Do we know where they would have gone?

Probably to one of our allies... or a safe planet close to us in the galaxy. They're a resourceful team, I'm sure they'll find something to amuse themselves.

Yeah...I hope they get a chance to relax a little. They were supposed to be on vacation before all this mess started.

Major Davis will keep us updated with their progress on the gate. CJ briefed the press and didn't receive much interest in the matter. I hear though, that Danny tried to use it as another way to score with CJ.

President Bartlett chuckled at that. He liked Danny and really wished it was possible for the reporter and press secretary to start a relationship, but knew it was never going to happen while they had this job. He still enjoyed hearing about all the ways Danny tried to seduce CJ though. He grinned at Leo.

What's next?

* * *

**The lines about the guy who knew the thing comes from Spooks season 2, so kudos to the writers of Spooks.**


	2. Intro to White House Pro-Am

Excuse me, Mr. President?  
Leo had walked into the Oval office, interrupting the President's daily meeting with the security advisors.

Yeah.  
Leo gave him a look and nodded his head indicating that he wanted to talk to him. President Bartlett recognised Leo's intentions and interrupted the officer and rose towards Leo's office. They leaned against the wall in between their doors.

Leo, these intelligence briefings...

I know

Some mornings I'm just nodding my head and that can't be good for anybody.

I know

I still haven't heard about the return of SG1. What's taking so long? They got the gate working years ago, why is it taking so long this time?

Sir, you gotta remember Captain Carter is the one who got the first gate running smoothly and she's the one stuck on another planet.

Yeah, I know. When they get back, remind me to make sure Captain Carter writes an instruction booklet on starting the gate. What'd you want me for?

Burnie Dawl had a heart attack.

No...

Yeah, he died about an hour ago.

He died!

On the way to the hospital...Bad timing

I'll say. Who knows so far?

We got it off the news.

Dammit

Yeah...

* * *

_Watch Season 1, Episode 17 entitled 'The White House Pro-Am' for the rest of this conversation. _**Kudos to Aaron Sorkin for his writing on the West Wing; my only contribution to this scene is the mention of SG1.**


End file.
